The Teenage Time Lord
by C.Halliwell
Summary: Sequel to Doctor Who Return of the Kaleds. It's World War 3 and the Doctor is now human. Kids are being evacuated from London and it's someone unexpected Rose and the Doctor have to take in...
1. Chapter 1

**This is the beginning to 'Doctor Who Return of the Kaleds' sequel so I suggest to understand the past you should read the prequel!**

Chapter 1

Rose opened her eyes sleepily and turned her head to face the man lying next to her. _My Doctor._ She thought. She had no idea and didn't even want to ask how at the (estimated) age of fifty he kept the wrinkles at bay. Apart from his thin, greying hair, he didn't look a day over thirty five.

She heard a clattering from the next room. Out on the landing she peered through the half open door. A little girl of about five had her back to Rose and was strewing her toys across the floor. She flicked her straight shoulder length, honey coloured hair out her face as she worked. "Claire, I hope you're gonna tidy that up."

The little girl lost he balance as she wheeled around and fell over. She burst into tears. "Oh, sweetheart." Rose said, picking her up. "You've gotta stop doing that."

The Doctor came in wearing his pyjamas and a dark blue dressing gown. "Happy Birthday!" he exclaimed, smiling.

"The big forty," she sighed. "Way hay!"

His face fell. "I was gonna cook you a surprise breakfast. What's up with Claire?"

Rose put their daughter down and Claire immediately ran into his arms. "She fell over." Rose explained. He picked her up and swung her about. She squealed in delight. He lowered her back down and Rose admired how great a father and husband he'd turned out to be. She walked towards him and grabbed his hands. "Presents?" she asked.

"Go downstairs and see." He replied. Sure enough there was a pile of presents on the rug by the fireplace. She ran over and fell to her knees. "There aren't as many there as I'd liked to have gotten you." The Doctor said, watching from the door with Claire, pleased by Rose's looks of glee. She began opening one of them and discovered it was the perfume she'd seen in a shop a few weeks ago. "You remembered!" she said happily.

"Don't sound so surprised." He told her. He then pointed at another gift. "Next one's from Claire." It was a photo frame and there was a photo inside it of the three of them on holiday in the south of France last summer.

"Oh, thank you baby!" she cried, holding her arms wide. Claire ran over and gave her mum a hug. She released her and the Doctor said, "Oh, I nearly forgot. We got a letter in the post. Kids are being evacuated from London and the Government want one sent here to the cottage. We've got to be at the airport at miday."

"The war." Rose muttered. Everyone was getting sick of it.

"Why can't the human race just get along?" the Doctor said. "Attacking each other when they should be more worried about the Radons."

"Radons?" Rose repeated.

"They try to invade Earth in 2025, two years from now. They're gas creatures from a far corner of the universe, their race was threatened in the Time War. Luckily for us, now I'm human, they won't be able to track me down."

"Torchwood can't sort these problems out anymore after they got shut down. Who will?" Rose asked.

"The Time Lords will step in." the Doctor shrugged. "World War three is over next year anyway." He looked over at Claire who was now sitting on the sofa quietly. For a five year old it was strange for her to be so interested in space, aliens and history, so whenever the Doctor talked about his past experiences as a Time Lord, she listened intently.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They were late to the airport by half an hour. They ran into the directed terminal, Claire on the Doctor's back as Rose ran along beside them. They were all wrapped up warm to protect from the winter chill and Rose thought how cute Claire looked in her new bobble hat and thick purple coat. Her eye caught the clock and saw it was 12.30. "We'll make it." The Doctor had said in the car. Famous last words.

There was a large sign saying child pick-up-point by the far wall. They hurried over and found a woman standing there with a boy of about fifteen. He had pale skin, dark brown short but scruffy hair, and was, as Rose noted, as tall as the Doctor. He wore baggy jeans, a t-shirt and an old looking leather jacket and also had on heavy brown hiking boots. The woman looked extremely annoyed with them when they skidded to a halt, breathing heavily. "Doctor and Rose Tyler?"

"That's us." The Doctor said, putting Claire down gently. He held her hand to make sure she didn't wander off but she just stood at looked at the boy.

"You're -"

"Late." Rose finished for the woman. "Yes, we know. The traffic was bad, we're really sorry."

"You must be Mrs Valentine?" the Doctor asked.

"That I am." She replied sternly. She put her hand on the boys shoulder and pushed him towards the family. "This is Daniel Harding, age fifteen."

Daniel moved and stood next to his temporary family. Rose smiled at him warmly and the Doctor said, "Hello." Claire just continued to gaze at him.

"Hi." Daniel said quietly, taking in their appearances and memorising their faces. "Nice to meet you."

"You too Daniel." Rose said.

"Please, call me Danny. Or Dan." He said.

Rose looked back up and saw the sign for the pick-up and the woman had vanished. She shrugged and said, "Shall we go then?" Danny nodded and followed. The Doctor walked in front and carried on holding hands with Claire as they headed towards the car-park. Danny walked beside Rose. "Where's you stuff?" she asked him, noticing he didn't have a bag with him.

"It got stolen." He said sadly. "No idea who took it." He was really polite and sounded like a properly brought up, normal talking teenage Londoner, and although he had a tough looking face, Rose got the impression it was just a façade, just until he worked out what kind of people he was going to be living with.

"Well, you'll have to come out with us so we can buy you some clothes and things, yeah?" Rose asked. "That ok?"

"That would be great!" he smiled, showing his true expressions. He had a kind face, smooth, showing hazel eyes. Now he was opening up.

"So… where are you from, old Danny boy?" the Doctor asked, walking backwards to face them.

"Enfield in North London." He replied as they got into the car. "Where do you live?"

"Up in the countryside." The Doctor told him as he clipped Claire in next to Danny. He got in himself and closed the door. Rose started the ignition and pulled out of their space.

"Wow," Danny said. "I've never been to the countryside before. Even on my travels."

"Travels?" repeated the Doctor.

"With my family." Danny said.

"I thought you were from London?" Rose asked.

"That's where I lived when we were told to evacuate." He explained.

"Oh." The Doctor said. "Ok."

"Doctor, when we get back we have to go out, Danny's belongings were stolen so he needs new things." Rose told the Doctor. She looked in the mirror and saw Danny sat up straighter when she addressed her husband. _What?_ She thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

To the Doctor's surprise that evening, once they'd started conversation, Claire and Danny got on like a house on fire. After the shopping trip in the afternoon, Danny had changed but resumed wearing his battered leather jacket, so much like the Doctor's. But something strange happened. He disappeared.

Rose had gone to the magazine where she now worked as a journalist. She had gone to college and taken her A-Levels. The Doctor called her an hour after his disappearance to tell her Danny had gone. She rushed home and five minutes later Danny came through the door, in his thermal clothes and new scarf under his chin, face pink with the cold. The Doctor asked him where he'd been. "You could've been killed, there's a war on incase you hadn't noticed."

"I know. I'm sorry." Danny said, looking at the floor.

"We were worried sick." Rose told him, sitting him down by the fire. Claire came in and sat down next to her new friend.

"I lost… something." He muttered. "I thought I could find it."

"If you told us what it was, maybe we could help." Rose suggested.

Danny looked from her to the Doctor. He could trust them. "It's called… a TARDIS."

Rose looked at the Doctor, eyes wide. The Doctor smiled.

"I know who you are. A Time Lord." Danny said. "Like me."

Nobody spoke and then Rose laughed. "But you… can't be a Time Lord. I mean, you're a teenager."

"Well done." He smiled. "A teenage Time Lord."

"Your TARDIS," the Doctor began. "I'm guessing it's a police public call box from the nineteen fifties, am I right?"

Danny nodded. "It was given to my brother but he died soon after he got it. It was given to me when I became of age. It was stolen."

The Doctor was alarmed. "Stolen? By who?"

"I don't know. I came to London a few weeks ago and I left it for five minutes, then I came back it was gone. I stayed in a shelter pretending to be human. I searched for it but then the war began and we had to leave."

"That's not right." The Doctor said. "The TARDIS is protected by force-fields and special magics… unless you gave someone a key?"

Danny shook his head. "But I have a theory on who might have taken it. The Radons are coming, right?"

"How do you know about that?" the Doctor asked.

"I read about it in a text book. Anyway, that's not important, I was thinking, maybe the Radons want to use the TARDIS to get inside the atmosphere without being detected by Government technology."

"Good theory. Actually that is a good theory." He paused and then clicked his fingers. An idea. "Alien tech. we'll do a scan for alien tech. it should detect the TARDIS if it's still in this time. Rose, could you fetch the sonic screwdriver?"

"Yeah," she replied, going out the room.

"Ever been to Villengare?" the Doctor asked Danny. He shook his head. "You got a lot of places to go, people to see, old Danny boy." He chuckled at something.

"What?" Danny enquired.

"A teenage Time Lord. I thought I was the last Time Lord once. A few managed to go into hiding at the end of the war and rebuild them."

"You don't say 'us'." Danny pointed out.

"I'm human now." The Doctor reminded him. "Just because I act and wear similar stuff that I had when I was Time Lord… Why do you wear that jacket?"

"It's lame…" Danny stuttered, coming over all shy.

"Come on, Dan, you can tell me." The Doctor coaxed, sitting down on the sofa, crossing his arms.

"I always liked reading about your adventures in books and stuff on our planet. It described you and particularly your leather jacket and how it was like, your trademark and it put across the point 'don't-touch-me', with a tough look. I've always admired how you worked and when I got the TARDIS and learnt who it belonged to…" he trailed off.

"You defeated any evil infiltrating monster type things yet?" the Doctor asked.

Danny grinned. "I came across a Slitheen once, and I did exactly what you did: it looked into the TARDIS, just as it was coming at me and it turned into an egg! It was fantastic!"

"I'm glad you're having a good time. Keep up the good work and all."

"I've studied how to handle different species in detail, their history, and defence methods and how to overcome them…"

The Doctor smiled broadly and looked up as Rose came in, holding the Sonic Screwdriver. "Here you go," she said giving it to him.

"Thanks." He replied, taking it. "And now…" he activated it, flicking the switch. He had always loved the blue light and the sound it made when it worked. "Setting to 1885B… you should get one of these." He added to Danny. "Got it!" he cried suddenly. "It's traced the signal! And you'll never guess where it's at! The old Torchwood HQ!"  
"But they closed down a few weeks ago… you don't think? No not Jack, he wouldn't have." Rose whispered.

"Who's Jack?" Danny asked.

"An old friend." The Doctor answered. He looked angry. "An invasion is coming, he should know that!"

"What are we gonna do?" Rose asked.

"I think it's time we paid him a visit. Tomorrow though. It's late."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated recently I've been really busy with school work. Will update more, I promise!**

Chapter 4

Danny rode along with them to Jackie's when they dropped off Claire. Jackie thought Danny was adorable and didn't understand he was an alien, as her old age had made her a very deaf. The drive to London was quite short and most of the talk was about the war, the Time Lords, and Danny's history. "What killed your brother?" Rose asked.

"A Dalek, back on Gallifrey. Before they burned with our planet."

"I'm sorry." Rose said, meaningfully. She saw him nod sadly in the mirror.

He cleared his throat and said, "So… where does this Jack live then?"

"A place in London called Enfield." The Doctor replied, looking over his shoulder from the passenger seat. "You know it?"

"Yeah, I visited there a couple of times with some human friends of mine."

"What happened to them?" Rose inquired, turning left at a junction.

"Well… Chris got killed just before we were made to evacuate. They bombed his town; Siobhan got evacuated like me and Chloe also got evacuated to Devon to live with a new family; Lucy was… well, we don't exactly know what happened to her; Hannah's family moved abroad just in time. Haven't heard from her since though. And… Andrew…he disappeared."

"But…" Rose began. "Did they know? About you not being human I mean."

Danny smiled. "Yeah. They didn't believe me at first. The look on their faces when I told them I was Time traveller. They only believed me though when I took them to see the end of the war next year. See all the world leaders shake hands."

"That's something you don't see every… well, at all." Rose commented. She accelerated as the lights turned green but a car from another direction came shooting out and nearly hit them. "Jesus Christ! You colour blind or what?" Rose yelled, skidding to a halt. A car beeped them from behind as the lights turned back to red. Too late to move. "Great. Now everyone within a two mile radius coming from this direction hates me." She said through gritted teeth. The Doctor smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. "I still love you." He said.

"I love you too." She giggled. She playfully pushed him back with a finger as the lights changed again. She went straight ahead. The car beeped her again which she replied with an even louder one, holding the button down. "TO YOU TOO!" she called out the window. Danny was laughing in the back. "Glad you're enjoying yourself." Rose said to him. He nodded. He was in hysterics, unable to talk. Once he'd calmed he said, "Sorry, but… you've got to admit that was a bit funny?" she didn't reply, so he continued. "I just want to find the TARDIS and go home. Are we nearly there yet?"

Rose grinned and the Doctor said, "Do you know how child-like that sounded?"

"I don't sound childish! Ever!"

"Course not." The Doctor teased.

"Doctor, I don't know where we are, could you get the map out the glove compartment for me?" Rose asked.

"Yup." He nodded, reaching over for the latch to the compartment. He got out the

A-Z and found where they were. "Turn right, here." He instructed. Sure enough there was a sign for Enfield town. "What address did you say?"

"He lives in a house down London Road. I imagine it's a pretty big road as London is generally a very big place."

"Yes dear." The Doctor smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rose pulled up outside a big sky blue coloured Victorian house and got out, closely followed by her husband and Danny. "This is it." She said. The trio hurried up the steps and rang the doorbell. There was no answer. "He's gotta be in, just not answering. His car's in the drive way."

The Doctor sighed heavily and hammered on the door with his fist. "Jack! It's us!" he yelled. They heard running footsteps inside and the door opened on the chain. In the gap a Sonic blaster was pointed at them. Jack realising who they were, he lowered it and let them in. "Hey good lookin'!" he said to Rose.

She kissed him on the cheek and said, "How are you?" she looked him up and down. He had not surrendered to the grey hairs and must have been dying it because it was still as dark as ever. He had aged on the skin, Rose could tell that too, and he was still in good shape, no beer belly. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with trainers. He grinned and shook the Doctor's hand, then gave him a hug. "Good to see you, Doc, how you been?"

"Good thanks, this is Danny -"

Before Jack knew what was coming Danny was throwing his fist at his face. Luckily he grabbed it. "Whoa, mind the face, kiddo -"

"Did you steal the TARDIS?" he demanded.

"What? The TARDIS went to you? Bit young… no I didn't steal it. I'm human anyway, how could I?"

"You worked for TORCHWOOD." Rose said.

"Ahh they fired my ass out of their years ago."

"What?" The Doctor asked quickly.

"Yeah, they fired me. I hacked onto his email though; see what he's up to. Don't look at me like that, Rose, he deserved it. He's cold. He has no heart! Do you wanna come in -?" The Doctor, Danny and Rose stepped past him. "Just go straight up to my study, first on the left!"

Rose stopped in her tracks as they opened the door to Jack's study. Bookcases lined the walls on aliens and the supernatural. There was a laptop on a wooden table in the corner of the big room and he hurried in behind them and turned it on. They all grabbed chairs and looked over his shoulder. The internet loaded instantly and he typed in the address of an emailing service. He logged in on 'amitchell'. His finger tapped 'enter' but Rose cried "NO!"

Jack jumped and clicked 'back'. "What? What's wrong?"

"He's… he's your boss?"

"What, 'amitchell'? Yeah. He was a bit of an idiot. God knows why he fired me…"

"His first name isn't… Adam? Is it?"

"Yep."

The Doctor's ears pricked. "Your Adam? Your ex-Adam?"

"You two were an item? Since when?"

"We were never together!" Rose argued. "And besides he isn't that bad. I mean, not as bad as Van Statten. Adam is sweet and, and thoughtful…" she stopper at a look from the Doctor. "Then he got a chip type 2." She muttered.

"What's a chip type 2?" Jack asked curiously.

Danny spoke up. "It's like a small metal door in your head. They're installed around the year 200,000. You can absorb the history of the human race through the archives of Satellite 5 with it."

"The GameStation?"

Danny nodded. "You've been there?" the Doctor asked. He nodded again. "It was run by the Daleks back then."

"'Back then'?" Rose repeated. "It hasn't even happened yet… technically."

"Oh, look at you miss know-it-all." The Doctor teased. She poked him as a retort but remained silent.

"We're in." Jack said. They all moved in closer to see the screen as he went onto the email page. "Most of the messages are from women." Jack informed them, raising his eyebrows. "But recently he and somebody called 'themaster#1' have been communicating regularly." He turned and looked at the Doctor's expression. "You heard of him? The master guy I mean."

"We were at school together." The Doctor said vaguely, staring at the screen.

"He's a… Time Lord?" Rose said. "Why would he be talking to Adam?"

"Let's find out!" the Doctor said, clapping his hands together. Jack clicked on the top 'read message' selection and it loaded quickly. The Doctor read aloud: "_It's almost finished. Meet usual place Sunday 1700 hours."_ He looked up at his friends. "Bit short."

"What do you think he means?" Danny asked.

"Well… what I do know: if Adam's been in touch with the Master and knows I'm alive… we're in trouble." He looked grim.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"We'd better get a move on then, we've only got an hour to suss out where they're gonna meet and get there in time." Rose said.

"You're getting all…" the Doctor searched for the right words.

"Back into my old adventurous self?" she guessed. He nodded. She shrugged and smiled. "I do miss the old life sometimes. But we've moved on now and we've got Claire."

He smiled back. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

"Aww. Look at those two." Jack grinned. Danny frowned.

The Doctor snapped back to attend the task at hand. "So, Captain, you've worked with our Adam, where does he like to go?"

"Apart from posh restaurants? Clubs… actually no, not his thing… erm."

"We haven't got all day."

"Okay, okay… there's a place down London Road you might have passed it on the way down. It's a huge restaurant, he meets everyone there."

"Okay, off we go then." The Doctor grinned.

The sat outside, the four of them in the car. They saw Adam waiting at a table at the swanky restaurant down London Road. It wasn't very busy, the waiters and waitresses were dressed in black, all smart; candles were lit, casting an eerie light over the olive green walls.

"Turn the heating up." The Doctor said. "It's freezing." Next to him, Rose turned up the heating, still watching Adam. He didn't look different, only older. He wore smart clothes, she had no idea if that was his way now, or just for the meeting.

"Looks like this Master guy is no-show." Danny said. "What are we gonna do, head back?"

"Nope." Jack replied. "I wanna say hi to my old buddy." He emphasised 'buddy' and got out the car. Rose tried to turn quickly in her seat but her seatbelt was on which prevented her from stopping him. She groaned, fumbled with her seatbelt, and got out after him. "You can't -!" she called out as Jack crossed the busy road to the restaurant. Everyone followed after the pair, including the Doctor who was all smiles, confident as ever. He almost skipped.

To her dismay, Adam looked up, hearing her cry. He stood quickly and rushed over to them with the air of a man with money and power. He wore a suit; open necked white shirt with a black blazer, no tie and black trousers with shining shoes to go. His hair was the same length with a tint of grey. "Rose – Doctor, what are you doing here? Who are these people?" he sounded almost the same as he had last time Rose had seen him, but he did have a new tone of authority. He had been in charge of a secret government agency, after all, Rose remembered.

"Hello Adam." The Doctor greeted him cheerfully. Rather strange as they'd parted on bad terms. "We're here because –"

"We're just passing through the area." She cut in quickly. "Come to see an old friend." She nodded in the direction of Jack. Adam frowned and then forced a smile.

"Mr Harkness, it's been a long time."

"Captain." Jack corrected him. "Seven years it has been."

"Blimey," Rose said as they both had forced smiles. "You can smell the testosterone."

Adam laughed genuinely. Or so it seemed. "Why don't you come back to my, er, current place of residence. We can reacquaint, catch up."

"I'm not sure if we should -" Danny tried to say.

However, Jack couldn't resist and the Doctor grinned. "We'd love to, but don't you have a date?"

"What makes you think that?" Adam asked coolly.

"Nothing." The Doctor smiled, shrugging off the question. "Only there's a table for two where you were, two glasses, one can only presume… and you looked at your watch before we approached –" the Doctor stopped suddenly, realising his mistake. He'd gone too far. But Adam merely smiled back.

"Actually, yes I was waiting for someone. But they were a no-show and I was going to live in a minute anyway, so… would you like to come in my car?" he gestured behind them at a silver Jaguar.

"Wow." Rose said.

They all got in, Adam saying he'd get someone to pick Rose and the Doctor's car up later. He got in the driving seat of course, it was his car. But then he did the strangest thing: he reached inside the glove compartment and got out _a gas mask._

"Why on earth do you have a gas mask in your glove compartment?" Rose asked. She was sitting between Jack and Danny in the back, the Doctor sat next to Adam.

"You'll see." He smirked. He put it on and strapped it tight. Danny looked extremely worried and said, "Guys, we shouldn't be here, it's a trap –" but too late.

Adam had pressed a button on the dash-board and green gas came shooting towards them.

The car shot off smoothly.

**Sorry to everyone that's been reading and reviewing that I haven't updated recently but I've been really busy with school work, damn them and their ways! but I've been planning future plots for the story which should be good, so don't give up on me yet, ok?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rose opened her eyes tiredly. Her head rolled to the side as she tried to figure out where she was. She was numb, all over as she tried to muster her thoughts. She saw the Doctor, Jack and Danny still out, but next to her, and safe. She tried to sit up but it was no use. _Oh what's happening?_ She thought groggily. She summoned as much strength as she could and managed to tap the Doctor's arm.

His eyes snapped open. "Rose -?"

"Shh, I'm here." She croaked. "We've got to wake these two and move before Adam comes. The Doctor remembered what happened. He examined their surroundings. It would almost be familiar, if they were in America. The room they were in was sealed with no windows or exit, save for the big, heavy looking iron metal door. "No probs for the Sonic Screwdriver." The Doctor said, standing. He swayed immediately and staggered but caught himself on the plain brick wall. When he was steady he helped Rose up. "Wake them." He said. She nodded and moved over to her friends. She knelt down and Jack murmured something that sounded like, "Sorry good lookin', I gotta run." He opened his eyes quickly as she hid her smile. He poked Danny who stood up quickly without swaying but leant against the wall. He got himself together and helped Jack up. "We've gotta get out of here." He said.

"The Doctor's already at it." Rose told them. She turned and saw the blue light of the screwdriver moving along the door frame. She, like him, loved its sound when it was activated. The door opened quietly.

"Why did he knock us out?" Jack asked, rubbing his stiff neck. "Though I'm telling you I haven't slept that long for weeks."

Rose looked at her watch. "We were only in there for around two and a half hours. It's eight o' clock." She said as they all followed the Doctor out into the corridor. It was similar there to the base in America they had visited when they'd first encountered Adam. The Doctor ran along the corridor, his friends in pursuit as he also tried several doors which were all locked, and, not bothering with the Sonic screwdriver, he headed for the stairs. There was minimum security which the Doctor commented on. There was a camera up ahead though and the Doctor exploded it with the sonic device.

"Where exactly are we going?" Jack asked as they races up the staircases. "Adam or exit?"

"Adam." The Doctor replied, barely out of breath. "I want to know why he was in touch with the Master."

"Don't we all." Rose said quietly.

They emerged from the stairs on a random floor to a brighter more modern looking corridor. Right at the end there was a big wooden door. Adam's name was printed in block capitals. He was clearly in charge. They skidded to a halt before it and saw a light quickly turn off through the crack underneath. The Doctor put his finger to his lips but whispered to Jack and Danny, "You two, go find an exit. Rose, come with me."

Danny leant against the wall, not amused. Jack frowned and hissed, "I want to see him go down."

The Doctor shook his head and whispered, "Just go!" they nodded reluctantly and ran, off down the corridor, round the corner and out of sight. The Doctor and Rose entered the office and came face-to-face with the barrel of a handgun, pointing right at his fore-head.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Ok, put the gun down Adam –" Rose pleaded.

"Mr Mitchell." He told her nastily, all previous charm gone.

"You don't want to do this!"

"Don't I?" he asked. Then he looked at her as if it was obvious. "You see, Rose, I've been wanting to do this for a very long time." He took the safety off the gun.

"No! You don't!"

"Don't tell me how I should feel!" he shouted.

"I'm not – but…" she trailed off.

"You left me!" he roared. He switched the gun to face her instead. The Doctor edged forwards but Adam switched back. He stepped back again. "You two!"

Rose hated seeing the pain in his face.

"I had to convince my mum I'd been to the future –"

Rose snorted and he pointed the gun at her heart. She looked into his face. The one she once thought was kind. "You've still got it then?"

He clicked his fingers with his spare hand, exposing the chip-type two from it's place in the centre of his fore-head. Rose cringed, seeing his brain.

"That's what I've had to cope with!" Adam yelled.

"Adam, just calm down –" the Doctor tried to say.

He cut him off. "If I'd come with you I could've been happy!"

"We don't travel anymore!" the Doctor told him, becoming frustrated. "We're married now and have a daughter!"

Adam dismissed this, meaning nothing to him. "Where did you tell Jack and the boy to go? Where are they?" he demanded.

"They escaped –"

"Don't give me that, _Doctor_." He spat his name. "I'll shoot you if you lie to me again!"

The door burst open and Danny appeared; only he looked older, but there was no time to sum up his new age. He looked around frantically. "Claire?"

The Doctor was shocked. "Where's Jack?"

A shot rang through the tiny room. Danny looked down sadly at the victim.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was Rose.

She fell to her knees and touched her stomach. She didn't need to see the blood. She could feel it, pouring out of her. She saw Adam, the whole world was spinning. He dropped the gun to the ground and staggered back into his desk, shocked he had actually used the gun. The boy had made him jump, that was all. He was numb. The Doctor thought the bullet had missed her and punched Adam to semi-consciousness.

She fell, sprawled on the floor.

"We don't travel anymore!" the Doctor told him, becoming frustrated. "We're married now and have a daughter!"

Adam dismissed this, meaning nothing to him. "Where did you tell Jack and the boy to go? Where are they?" he demanded.

"They escaped –"

"Don't give me that, _Doctor_." He spat his name. "I'll shoot you if you lie to me again!"

The door burst open and a nineteen year old girl came in. she looked around frantically. "Rose?"

The Doctor was shocked. "Where's Jack?"

The girl lunged at Rose and a shot rang out through the tiny room. The Doctor saw Rose was safe and began punching Adam. The girl helped Rose to her feet so she got a good look at the stranger. She was about 5'5, long straightened, blonde hair, and wore khakis, black trainers, and her unzipped red sweatshirt revealed a white t-shirt. "Are you alright?" she asked. "I'm Claire."

Rose could barely speak and nodded. "You're… you're Claire? Mine and the Doctor's Claire?"

"That's me." She said, smiling.

Danny burst in; looking as if he'd aged to Rose guessed 29 years old. "Claire?"

"I'm here." Claire said. She smiled. "Mu- Rose is ok!"

Danny looked furious. The Doctor was in possession of the gun and had somehow managed to handcuff Adam to his chair. Danny nodded in greeting. "Hi Doctor, how are you?"

"Danny what year have you come from?" the Doctor asked.

Danny hesitated.

"Danny, tell me."

"I can't." he sounded like someone who'd grown up very quickly. He was wearing a new, smooth black leather jacket.

"You have to." The Doctor insisted.

"It could change the past."

"It's already been damaged!" the Doctor snapped. "They're probably coming now!"

"Who?" Claire asked.

"The Reapers." Rose answered.

"It's exactly the same situation." The Doctor said, beginning to pace.

"What does that mean?" Claire wondered.

"That means – no." he said as the realisation hit him. "Oh god, no."

"What?" Rose asked. But she didn't need an answer. She saw the sadness in his eyes. "No!" she cried, running into his arms. He held her tight.

Claire realised what she's done. Danny was livid with her. "You changed history! There's someone alive in the world who wasn't alive before, you're mother, she's one of the most important things in creation, the whole world's different because she's alive!"

"What, so you'd rather her dead?" she asked, getting worked up.

"I'm not saying that -!"

"No, I get it! For once, you're not the most important person in my life!"

"If that's how you feel, give us the key."

Claire looked non-plussed.

"The TARDIS key. If I'm so insignificant, give it me back."

She fumbled in her pocket as he spoke and threw it into his out-stretched hand.

"I guess this is good-bye then." He said. He went outside and she followed, closing the door behind them. The Doctor, Rose and a barely conscious Adam could hear her yelling after him down the corridor. "… OR YOU'LL HANG AROUND OUTSIDE THE TARDIS WAITING FOR ME. WELL, I'LL MAKE YOU WAIT A LONG TIME!"

Rose looked at the Doctor and he looked at her. It was exactly like the fight they had had years before.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Time is repeating itself." Rose said, as Claire came back in the room, on the verge of tears. "But how? Why?"

"I know." The Doctor volunteered. "You know, Rose I once told you about paradoxes?" She nodded. "There are three of Claire and Danny in this present time. Five year old you and then two… nineteen year old you. Then there's a fifteen year old him and a twenty-nine year old him. The maximum is usually two, so it's too much for the grand design to cope with, too much information, being compressed, so it has to rewind and start again, sort of… go over the past like a tape recorder. So it never happened."

"How far will it go?" Claire asked. "To delete itself?"

"No, not deleting," he shook his head. "More… clearing out the memory. It should be just a temporary measure. The Time Lords will sort it out."

Rose started pacing again. "So it's like… we have to work out it's heading forward in time or already gone back?"

"No." the Doctor said simply. "We _know_ it's working forwards, so if time was only damaged a few minutes ago but it's already zoomed straight from our fight in 1987 to 2025 now… it's already moved thirty-eight years."

"Wait, so I was ONE in 1987 and it's only been a few minutes… less than half a year to till I don't exist, Doctor." She stopped. Claire had vanished. "Me next." Rose said sadly. She could almost feel herself fading away. "See you soon." _It's too late_. She thought. _Even the Doctor can't save me now._

But the Doctor got out the Sonic Screwdriver from his inside pocket. "What are you doing?" she asked quickly.

"We can hide in the TARDIS. It should keep you grounded here if you stay in there." He explained.

"We don't know where it is!" she cried. "We don't have the key!"

"Don't need it!" he said, flicking the switch. It materialised loudly and using the screwdriver opened the door. She ran in and felt herself feeling more focused. He slammed the door behind them and said, "Feeling better?"

"That was SO close." She said, both of them breathing out in relief. It felt good to be back in the TARDIS after all this time. "What about Adam? Jack?" she asked.

He sighed, wearily. "You're worried about Adam? He tries to kill us! He's gone now anyway. Faded away like Claire. And besides, he built that building and if he never existed –"

"It was never built so that would have vanished too!" she finished.

"Yep." He started the engines. "Good thing the TARDIS got here just in time."

"What do we do now?" Rose wondered aloud from the chair. "What happened to Jack and the others?"

"Danny… I don't know." The Doctor replied vaguely.

"And Jack?"

"No idea."

"So glad I've got you." She muttered, loud enough for him to hear.

"Don't." He told her sternly, turning away from the controls to face her. He still looked cool when he leant on the panel like that. _Stop it!_ She mentally told herself off.

"Don't what?"

"You've said that before. It should have been deleted."

"When did I say it?" She asked.

"When the Slitheen's ship crashed into Big Ben.

"Oh." She paused, trying to think of something to say. "How long till time gets sorted out?"

"About twelve hours."

"That's ages." She jumped out her seat and headed for the bedrooms.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"I want to see what happened to my room." She yelled over her shoulder. The Doctor stayed in the control room as she entered her old room.

**Ok, I have a note for my readers: HAVE YOU GUYS FORGOTTEN HOW TO REVIEW? I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE! thinks in nicer tone Next chapter coming up soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rose went down the corridor, left, then past the bins, right, then second on the left. She eased open the door into her old room, which was now evidently, older Claire's. The walls were the same, like the ones in the control room, with an eerie glow. The bedspread was different. Rose's had been purple, Claire's was violet. She sat down on the bed and saw a photo frame on the bedside table. In the frame was a picture of four year old Claire, the Doctor and Rose, only last year. They were in Spain on holiday Rose remembered and were all happy. Before she realised tears rolled down her cheeks as she wondered if she'd ever see her daughter again.

She didn't hear the Doctor come in after about five minutes as she lay on the bed, curled into a ball. But she felt him take her in his arms.

"Are we gonna see her again?" she asked tearfully.

"Yes." The Doctor whispered in her ear. "Come with me," he took her hand and led her out the room gently. "I want to show you something."

He took her back to the control room but guided her up to the screen. He showed her the familiar Time-Tunnels.

"What am I looking at?" Rose wondered, not seeing anything but red swirls of the vortex.

"See that?" he said, pointing at the screen.

"What?"

"That black speck there? Flying in and out of view. Well that's the Reaper."

"It's following us?" she said, alarmed.

"Yeah. But that isn't what I'm looking for."

"Then… what are you looking for?"

"The TARDIS." He replied simply.

"But, _we're_ in the TARDIS."

"I know that. Not this TARDIS, the other one." He said that as if it were obvious.

"Other one?" she repeated unsurely.

"Yeah, you know." He sighed, seeing he had to explain. "Adult Danny and Claire came from the future right?" she nodded. "So, fifteen year old Danny's TARDIS in this time which we are in now, in the time we just came from, he was in possession of it when the Danny and Claire came from another time in their TARDIS, therefore, they would've had to leave, like us so hopefully they found their TARDIS in time and escaped."

"Oook. Let me get this straight, just so I know. What are we gonna do even if we find them?"

"Well, first, I'm programming the TARDIS to go back to just before the erasing started, furthermore, we can go back home, grab your mother and five year old Claire."

"You make it sound so simple, yet so complex." She said, gazing into his eyes. He smiled. The engines stopped and she snapped out of her trance.

"Home sweet home." The Doctor said. Rose ran to the doors and threw them open. Her mother stood right before her, arms crossed, frowning. Her walking stick was propped against the sofa. Claire was by her side and she jumped up into Rose's arms. "Hi baby!" she greeted her happily.

"Isn't there some way you could make those engines quieter?" Jackie complained. Rose handed Claire to the Doctor as she embraced her mum. "Oh, look at you!" she said, standing back and looking at her daughter.

"Sorry to break up the reunion, people," the Doctor said, still holding Claire. He stood half in, half out of the TARDIS doors. "But, er." There was a screech from outside the windows.

"What the hell was that?" Jackie exclaimed.

"The Reapers." Rose told her.

"The what?"

"Mum, just, get in the TARDIS, ok?" she pleaded.

"Why?"

"Mum, we don't have time for this –"

The Doctor grew impatient and grabbed her sleeve and stick. "Oi!" she howled.

"They're coming!" he said. He tugged her into the TARDIS as gently as he could, Rose next, locking the door behind them. The TARDIS dematerialised just as the Reapers came in.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"We can't keep escaping these things!" The Doctor said loudly over the engines. Rose sat down with Jackie and Claire hopped onto her lap, settling down happily, glad to be with her mum again though she was too young to fully understand what was going on. He flicked on the screen to view the Time-Tunnels once more. To his annoyance, but not surprise, another big black Reaper was in pursuit. "How can it breathe?" the Doctor asked himself.

"Where are we going?" Jackie asked.

"Anywhere it won't follow us." He replied shortly.

"Mum," Rose said quietly. "You should understand… it was the Reapers that made Dad run out."

"What?" she whispered.

"They were tearing the entire world apart." Rose tried to explain. But there was only so much she could say loud enough for her mum to hear over the engines. She didn't _mind_ if the Doctor heard but she thought her mum would count this as a private conversation. "It was the only way to get rid of them."

"'The only way.'" She mimicked. "You grew up without a father because of them!"

"It's not the Doctor's fault!" Rose snapped.

"Who said I blamed him!" she retorted. Then she sighed. "When can I go home?"

"Your home no longer exists." The Doctor said from the controls, still with his back to them.

"Well then…" Jackie tried to think of something to say. "Is someone going to come and get us?"

"This isn't Earth, Jackie." The Doctor said with a hint of anger and sadness. "The Time-Tunnels don't have a taxi service where you make a call and someone comes to fetch you. We're on our own in this one. Again. There's no one else coming because there's no one else left. Not on Earth not anywhere. Remember what I told you, Rose, when I first told you about the Time War? The people; the cars; the concrete. You think it'll last forever but it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky. By now the Reapers have destroyed the entire world. And I have no idea when we'll be able to go home."

Rose saw his shoulders slump from behind.

"We stay here." He decided.

"What, in this thing?" Jackie complained.

"Will you just shut it?" the Doctor said angrily, spinning round to face them. "You don't understand, so button it! There's nothing left! It's all gone, can't you see that?"

Jackie just sat silently stroking Claire's hair. She had fallen asleep on Rose's lap. The Doctor didn't apologise but Rose couldn't stand the silence. "Do you have any idea when the Reapers will stop?"

"Well… now the world has gone, they've still got the rest of Time to erase which led up to the cause of the paradoxes. Then they've got to rebuild what they destroyed but without mistakes."

"Where do you think Danny and Jack of our time are? I know I've already asked but… do you have any new theories?"

"Adult Danny and Claire came from the future in their TARDIS so there's hopefully another ship out there, with Jack and fifteen year old Danny hopefully inside. I can do a scan to speed up the process of watching…" he fiddled with the controls of the screen, going through the tunnels. "Yes!" he cried. "I knew it! Oh _no_! No, no, no, no, don't do that! Why are you doing that?"

"What have they done?" Rose asked.

"They've exited the tunnels and we've gone straight past…"

"If they're skipping tunnels won't we have lost them?"

"No, they've completely left it and gone into space. And besides, the year they've gone to, hard to miss." He jammed the breaks on and on the screen saw the Reaper swerve skilfully around them, avoiding the collision. "Damn it!" Rose swore she heard the Doctor say. "It's till on our tail… fantastic!"

"How's that 'fantastic'?" Jackie spoke up at last. "Having a Reafer right behind us?"

"Reaper." The Doctor corrected her, but didn't answer the question. Instead, he continued with a commentary of what was happening. There was no point Rose getting up. He didn't want his daughter to wake from his wife's lap and sense what danger they could be going in to. Jackie was to old to balance herself if she stood. She'd probably break her leg or something. The TARDIS was trembling "What would make my day," he said, "Was if the extrapolator was still in the store room." I'll go check, hold on!" he ran out of the room and down the corridor. Rose had no idea which storeroom he meant as she remembered there were several.

Rose and her mother were silent when he returned but he didn't mention it. "Good thing Danny didn't chuck it." She said.

"He wouldn't have, he's a smart lad." The Doctor said, fixing it up o the TARDIS controls. "When we track 'em down… you can thank him." He got out his Sonic screwdriver and kept talking as it whirred its sonic sound. He finished the task quickly and ran to the other side of the controls.

"Do you want any help?" Rose asked.

"No, I can manage!" he reassured her as the bell chimed, telling them they'd arrived at their destination.

"Where are we?" Rose wondered. "And when?"

The Doctor smiled. "Lucifer. Year zero in human years."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Year zero?" Rose repeated.

"Yup." The Doctor nodded. "They probably came here to avoid the Reaper."

"But, isn't the Reaper right behind us? What are we gonna do?" she asked.

"No good stood round here chin-waggin'. Human race we could gossip all day." He said, clapping his hands together like he'd done so many years before. _Or will do._ Rose thought.

"Let's go." He ordered. "Jackie, you stay with Claire in here. Actually, no." he changed his mind abruptly. "Come with us."

Rose coaxed Claire awake gently and led her by hand to the TARDIS doors.

"Right, it'll probably be searching for us," the Doctor told them. "So we'd better be quick."

"How can I be quick?" Jackie demanded, holding up her walking stick.

"No probs." The Doctor shrugged, scooping her up into his arms. He grinned.

"Oh no," she said. "You ain't carrying me."

"Oh yes I am." He smiled, walking down the TARDIS steps with his mother-in-law still in his arms.

"Rose!" she screamed. "Put me down!"

The Doctor had no choice. Her arms were flailing wildly and he didn't want to drop her. "Do you want to stay here!" he snapped.

She sighed. "I suppose not." She mumbled.

"What's that?" the Doctor asked, pretending not to hear her.

"I suppose not!" she said louder.

"Okey-dokey then, where were we? Oh yeah." He hoisted her back up and left the TARDIS with Rose in pursuit with Claire.

It was like a rainforest outside but heavy gases hung in the air like steam. Rose coughed. "Could turn the air-conditioning up." She commented.

The Doctor turned briefly as if to reply but decided best not to and continued his trekking on the leaf and dirt strew ground. After about five minutes of wandering, Rose unsure if by knowledge or coincidence they came across the TARDIS. "Ok… erm, Doctor?"

"What?" he asked, face strained. Looked like he was finally feeling the weight of Jackie.

"Is it just me or has the TARDIS moved?"

"No." he said weakly. "Knock on the door for us, will you Rose? Only kinda got my hands full here."

"Sure." She approached, Claire still clinging to her mother, a little weary of her new surroundings, treading carefully over a dodgy looking what she hoped to be an ant-mound. She didn't even want to think what it might've been if it wasn't.

She knocked and it swung open immediately. Jack stood there beaming and hugged her tight. "Come in, come in." he looked about the sky for any near Reapers. The Doctor followed with Jackie and Claire. He put Jackie down. Fifteen year old Danny ran over from the controls and scooped Claire up into his arms. "You're ok!" he cried.

She hugged him back. "I missed you." She told him.

"I missed you too." He replied. He put her down but held her hand. It was clear Rose and the Doctor they had a bond.

"We knew you'd make it." Jack smiled. He nodded at Jackie in greeting and shook the Doctor's hand. "Good to see you again."

"You too, Captain." The Doctor said, stretching. "Good idea coming to the beginning of Time, by the way, who's idea was that?"

"Mine." Danny said.

"Good initiative." The Doctor commented.

"What's the plan?" Rose asked.

The Doctor said, "We're gonna sit this one out."

This was met with an outburst of complaints. "But we can't –"

"We have to fight those things –"

The Doctor interrupted. "Nothing in this universe but Time Lords can stop those creatures."

"Well, can't I do it?" Danny asked. "I'm a Time Lord. And since the others haven't shown themselves yet…" he trailed off and shrugged.

"You're too young." Rose said. "Fifteen –"

"Rose, you wouldn't believe me if I told you my real age." Danny told her.

She raised her eyebrows.

"So, can I do it?" he asked the Doctor.

The Doctor paused before answering.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Ok." The Doctor said.

"No!" Rose argued. "I won't let you do this! Either of you! Doctor, when you were a Time Lord, it killed you -!"

"Danny will be fine." He reassured her, speaking slowly for emphasis. "Don't worry."

"How can you say that?" she asked, becoming upset.

Jackie just had to intervene. "Is this what you always do to her, Doctor? Put _my daughter_ in uncomprehending situations?"

"You don't even know the meaning of the word 'uncomprehending'." He retorted.

"How dare you -?"

He had deeply offended her and she made to slap him but he ducked and it caught Jack who had been standing right behind him.

Jack stumbled back, clutching his cheek protectively. "Jeez," he mumbled. "If this is the force you use on him…" he couldn't even finish the sentence he was so shocked at being slapped so hard. "Sheesh." He finished lamely.

"I'm so sorry –" she said quickly, trying to apologize. He just moved back.

"No," he said. "I ain't coming near you until you and the Doctor both make up."

He got frowns and crossed arms in reply. Plus a pursed lip from Rose.

"It isn't gonna happen, Jack." She told him, speaking for her mother and husband.

"Thank you." Jackie and the Doctor said in unison to Rose. They turned away from each other furiously.

"Ok, could we just continue please?" Danny begged, actually putting his hands together, pretending to pray.

The Doctor looked into Rose's eyes, silently pleading with her himself.

She understood. The future of the human race was in Danny's hands and it was up to the Doctor to guide him. She nodded.

Jackie gasped. "No! I'm not having you put Rose in danger, or this boy -"

"He isn't a boy, Jackie," the Doctor interrupted. "He's a Time Lord and it's up to Time Lord's to save the world! This time, it's Danny's turn."

"I need to do this." Danny said softly to her. "I'm the only one who can do this."

"Oh, all right." Jackie moaned. "I can see I'm over-ruled. But if anything happens to him…" she warned.

"What do I need to do?" he asked.

"I know." Rose said unexpectedly.

"You do?" Everyone but the Doctor asked.

"Yeah." She looked more saddened than ever. "The paradoxes are gone. _Claire saved my life._ I'm meant to be dead. It's Dad all over again… but through me. Doctor time is repeating itself through other people… it's happening through me. Dad's death all over again…" The Doctor took her in his arms and kissed her head.

"What does that mean?" Jackie asked in a small voice, not wanting to hear the answer.

Rose swallowed back the tears. "I have to die."

**Apologies to everyone for the delay, the site wasn't loading the chapter up. Anyway, Will the Doctor and co. be able to stop fate? Or rather the Reapers? Wait and see to find out!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jackie collapsed into the chair and put her hand to her mouth. Rose sat down next to her and she tried to plead with her. "But you can't –" she cried.

"Who am I, mum?" Rose asked, trying her hardest to keep the tears at bay.

"My baby." She replied tearfully.

"I'm meant to be dead, mum. You're gonna get rid of me at last."

"Don't say that..." she sobbed.

"For once in your life, trust me. It's gotta be done. You gotta survive, cos you've gotta be there for Claire." She hugged her mum briefly and moved onto her daughter and the Doctor. He begged her. "Rose, please don't do this to us."

"It's the only way." She replied. She knelt down so she was level with her daughter. "Mummy's gotta go away, Claire." It broke her heart to see Claire's lip tremble.

"I love you mummy." She said in her baby voice.

"You've gotta be strong, ok?" she sniffed. "You, and daddy, and grandma… be there for each other. You promise me that, yeah?"

"I promise. Cross my heart." They hugged and again she moved on but to Jack and Danny. They just hugged briefly with murmured "Take cares." And then she moved on to the Doctor.

"I just want you safe. My Doctor. It wasn't your fault, remember that ok? It wasn't your fault. And d'you know what? I wouldn't have missed it for the world. What?" she asked, seeing the Doctor shaking his head as he half held her in his arms.

"They're just repeated words." He said, blinking back the tears. "Don't. Please. We'll find a way to contact the Time Lord high council –"

"Time Lords? Time Lords?" she repeated. "Since when did they do anything noble for humanity? I know you've done your fair share, but… where were they when the Reapers were chasing my dad?"

"They were hiding after the War – let's not fight, please. We've got to talk about this."

"We're not fighting." She insisted. Then she sighed and they kissed. They broke apart and she said to him, "Look after Claire for me." And she walked out of the TARDIS before anyone could stop her.

Jack looked at him incredulously. "Are you just gonna _let her go?_ Are you crazy!"

"It's too late." The Doctor said sadly as there was a Reaper's screech outside. "She's gone."

Meanwhile, outside the TARDIS, Rose looked around her. She could feel the Reapers descending on the planet. She braced herself… but then she felt hands grab her from behind. They were strong, she could feel it. And they were masculine arms. _Yeah_, she thought._ Definitely male._ She was being dragged but she couldn't tell which direction. She tried calling for help but the hand was clapped over her mouth. She tried to bite but the hand shifted an inch and that was no use. She'd had enough experience of it to know she was being kidnapped. But who? _Oh well. She _thought._ May as well tag on for the ride._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Doctor hung his head and turned his back on all his passengers to the glowing console and strangely the TARDIS screen flickered on, fuzzy at first. He hit it on the side, the way one would with a breaking television, and it cleared up. It was the camera viewing from the hidden cubby hole where the spare key was for the TARDIS. What he saw made him almost cry out in joy. "Jack! Danny! Come here!" he didn't call Jackie or Claire as it might distress them her daughter and mother were being kidnapped.

They walked slowly over and even though it passed, he rewound the footage to show them. It was gaseous outside but amongst the gas was Rose. She was being dragged by someone but she was alive! Jack and Danny perked up. "Why isn't she fighting him?" Danny asked as Rose disappeared into gas with her captor.

The Doctor shrugged. "Dunno."

"Can you make out who our guy is?" Jack asked.

"I'll try." The Doctor said. He typed into the keyboard a command which rewound and then froze at a point, followed by being zoomed in and he focused on them. The face was clearer.

"Who is it? Who?"

"The Master." The Doctor frowned.

"How'd he get here?" Jack wondered.

"He's a Time Lord." The Doctor said grimly. "I went to school with him. Both got top marks in Jiggery Pokery."

"What happened to him?"

"The Doctor imprisoned him on an island. But he escaped." Danny answered.

"How do you know this?" the Doctor asked. "Have you contacted him? Telepathically?"

"No." Danny replied. "He told me." He looked up at his friends. "He's my father."

"Your father?" Jack and the Doctor repeated in unison.

Danny nodded regrettably.

"That's good news!" the Doctor said optimistically.

"How is that good news?" Jack asked, turning to his old friend.

"Well, he can contact him." The Doctor grinned.

"I can't." Danny said miserably.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"Because…" he hesitated.

"Because…" the Doctor coaxed.

Danny sighed. "Because I haven't spoken to my father in two centuries."

"Two centuries?" Jackie repeated from the chair. "What happened in two centuries?" she got ignored verbally but received steely glares which shut her up.

Danny continued. "He met my mum and had my brother after fifty years of being together. When my brother was two, they had me. We stopped talking because of my decision. When I took Claire, yours and Rose's daughter as my companion Dad flipped. Whenever I mentioned you he went all weird and changed the subject. Companions were _meant_" he said this with bitterness. "To stay within our species as we travelled together. That's when I said, why he couldn't be more you –" he nodded at the Doctor. "And I left."

**I will not update unless I get at least 2 reviews, readers!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

There was an awkward silence in the TARDIS. Jack broke it, clapping his hands together. "So, Doc, how are we planning to find Rose."

The Doctor started flicking the controls but didn't start the engines. "Well, I thought we'd either do a scan for alien tech with the sonic screwdriver or –" he glanced at Jack's right wrist.

"What?" Jack asked. "What are you thinking?"

"Didn't you say that your watch thing was programmed to find her, where ever she went?"

"Yeah but I'm not sure now. Where do you think the Master has taken her?"

"His TARDIS probably." The Doctor said.

"Doesn't that mean it would be shielded?"

"Not unless they have an extrapolator." The Doctor said.

Jackie was lost. "Extrapa, what? What are you chimps jabbering on about?"

Again, she was ignored by Jack and the Doctor but Danny filled her in. "It's supposed to be transport, like a surf board, except it's pan-dimensional. It shrouds you in this force-field, like an energy bubble, so you're protected from attacks and explosions or whatever. It keeps you safe as you feed it coordinates and ride the shockwaves all the way out of the solar system. If it's hooked up to the TARDIS then we have a force-field."

"Which means?"

"Which means, The Master could have one, blocking us from his radars."

"So if we can't find his TARDIS…" Jackie said as it dawned on her. "Oh God. We wouldn't be able to find Rose."

"At last, she's clever." The Doctor commented.

"I knew this would happen." Jackie said, rounding on the Doctor. "If not sooner, later. He could take her a million light years away to some far off galaxy."

"We'll find them." Danny told her. "And there's only one way to do that."

"How?" Jack wondered.

"I go."

"No." the Doctor said firmly. "It's too dangerous for you. The Master is capable of anything –"

"He wouldn't harm his own son." Danny argued.

"Wanna bet?"

"Will everyone just stop this!" came an exhausted voice from the door.

Everyone wheeled around and Rose stood there, the TARDIS doors snapping shut behind her. The Doctor rushed to her and caught her as she fainted. "It must be the gases… oh no." the blood drained from his face.

"What?" Jack said. Few things made the blood drain from the Doctor's face.

"Now I'm back in the TARDIS and it's active…" he began. "Time must have started rebuilding itself. The Radons…"

"Who?" Jackie asked, coming over.

"The Radons," Danny said. They invade Earth in 2027. They can time travel but only forwards, they never discovered how to get back so they're only means is to travel forwards…" he was piecing this together as he spoke, understanding what the Doctor was getting at. "The gases outside… the year zero. That was when they first discovered how to travel!"

"But who are they?" Jackie persisted. "What are they?"

"They're gaseous aliens. They must be the gases outside. They're colourless, like the radioactive gas that's on Earth. Its cancer causing. You can't see radon. And you can't smell it or taste it. They must have traced the TARDIS and surrounded us! Oh, and now Rose walked through them when she escaped!"

"So how do we cure her?" Jackie asked.

"There's only one way to cure her that I can think of right now and even though the methods they use are evil…"

"Where do we take her?" Jack said impatiently.

"The New Earth. The year five billion and twenty two. One year before…" he trailed off.

Jack set the TARDIS engines going to the year five billion and twenty two and turned to the Doctor. "Before what?"

"Have you heard of Lady Cassandra O'Brien dot Delta Seventeen?"

"The name rings a bell." Jack said. "What's she got to do with this?"

"Rose and I have had two encounters with her at the Hospital on New Earth and in the year five billion when world got roasted. We were on a Platform 1. That's also the time where Jabe from the forest of Cheem died because Cassandra's evil plan and the Moxx of Balhoon."

"You're not seriously suggesting we go there then?"

"It's the only option we have!"

"There is always a choice!"

"Not this time!" the Doctor shouted. "My wife is dying, Jack! We have to save her!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry I haven't updated so long but I promise it's near the end!**

Chapter 18

The TARDIS engines shuddered to a stop and the Doctor turned grimly to Rose who lay on the chair. Jackie sat next to her, stroking her daughter's hair. Claire stood with 15 year old Danny and Jack strode over to the doors. He opened one a crack, inhaled deeply and satisfied he could smell the apple grass, stepped outside and leaned against the Phone box's blue walls to wait for the others.

Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor convinced Jackie to stay in the TARDIS with Claire and Danny. He scooped Rose up in his arms, and she was limp and pale which worried him. But this only made him more determined to reach the hospital.

Satisfied the door had shut behind him (as he didn't have any free hands), he joined Jack and set off in the direction of the hospital.

"So," Jack said, "What happened back at that compound place? And what happened to the adult Danny?"

The Doctor sighed, but decided not to as Rose was heavier than he had anticipated. "Honestly, Jack? I don't know."

"But if his TARDIS is here –"

"Then we should move everyone back into 15 year old Danny's TARDIS before older Danny tried to get it, opens the doors and realises half the Tyler family are there. Oh yeah, and let's not forget a younger version of himself."

"Aren't I meant to be the one with all the sarcasm?" Jack asked.

The Doctor stopped walking and said, "I _wasn't _being sarcastic."

"Oh."

"Yeah." The Doctor said.

"So… do you want me to go back now and move them to the younger Danny's TARDIS?" Jack asked.

"Ta."

"And would you like me to send Danny to help you?"

"Why do you think I need help, Captain? A bit too old?"

"What? No. It's just he's the only Time Lord here, so I figured –"

"Just go Jack."

"See ya." And he bolted off the way they came.

The Doctor walked on for about 10 minutes and finally heard, "Doctor!"

He turned and saw Danny jogging towards him. "Would you like some help carrying Rose?" he offered.

"Sure you can manage?"

"You'd be surprised. I'm not an average Teenage Time Lord you know."

The Doctor smiled and gave Rose to Danny who carried her over his shoulder like a fireman.

They came to the top of the hill and saw the hospital nearby with the big familiar green moon against the pure white walls. The Doctor asked Danny, "You been here before?"

"No," Danny shook his head. But I went to one on New Mars about 3 years ago that looked a bit like it. The Martian Doctors kept giving me hungry looks when they thought my head was turned. But seeing as they have heads that turn 360 degrees, it's kind of hard for them to know."

The Doctor chuckled as they approached the doors. They were scanned on the way in by invisible lasers and once cleared, entered the foyer where the cat-nun nurses wandered, their faces mostly hidden by the white veils…


	19. Chapter 19

**I just realised after I posted Chapter 18 that when Jack goes back to move everyone I didn't explain how they took the other TARDIS along but it's not really important and older Danny's TARDIS is going be just forgotten now, cause him and older Claire will find a way to get it back but that's not going to be in the story as far as I know but I might change my mind. Anyway, on with Chapter 19…**

Chapter 19

The Doctor and Danny walked up to the desk where one of the sisters of Plenitude where sitting, typing away at a keyboard attached to a holographic screen.

The Doctor cleared his throat. She looked up.

"Bad throat?" she enquired.

"No, it's my wife," he gestured to Rose, slung over Danny's shoulder. "She walked through radon gas on Lucifer."

"I see," The sister said. "And you would like to get her treated for…?"

"Radon inhalation." Danny snapped impatiently.

"She wasn't wearing an Oxy-Suit? That's customary for all residents of the planet."

"We're not residents," The Doctor said, "We were just passing through. Quick visit, just to see the in-laws."

"Doctor…" Danny murmured. "We're running out of time for Rose.

"Right, yeah. So Sister, if she could be treated… _now_?"

"Just fill out these few forms." She said handing them about 10 forms.

"What?" the Doctor exclaimed. "WHY?"

"It's procedure." She replied coolly.

"This is an _emergency_." The Doctor growled.

"I can see that –"

"Can't she be seen whilst we fill them out?" Danny asked desperately.

"Naturally." The nurse said to Danny. "If you'll bring her through…" she rose up from the desk and strode towards a glossy pair of green and white swing doors.

Danny gave the Doctor an apologetic look but he got a glare in return.

The Doctor sat down heavily with all the forms and began to fill them out.

Danny returned shortly after he was about half way through and he sat down next to the Doctor. "I'm sorry." He said, sweeping some hair out of his eyes. "But I though you should fill out the forms seeing as you know her better and she needed to be seen immediately. I could feel her heartbeat slowing. A lot."

The Doctor looked into Danny's eyes and saw what hadn't seen in such a long time. Innocence.

**Sorry this Chapter is short but in the next one we find out what's happening with Rose!**


	20. Chapter 20

**The last chapter! Please review at the end!**

Chapter 20

Half an hour later two sisters of Plenitude came through the swing doors with Rose, who was walking and had the colour back in her cheeks. She looked extremely alarmed that she was in the hospital. She saw the Doctor waiting and hurried to him. She hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear "What am I doing _here_? They got closed."

The Doctor smiled falsely at her and said, "This is before that." He glanced at the nurses and he handed them the paperwork. "She gets a bit confused." He joked.

"We have a remedy to treat that you know." One of the nurses said.

The Doctor looked slightly alarmed and said quickly, "No, no she's fine, we'll go now then. Danny, RUN!" he grabbed hold of Rose's hand and Danny's arm and together they sprinted towards the exit. A security guard tried to beat them to the doors to stop them but they burst through just in the nick of time.

When they were a fair distance away, they collapsed on the apple grass in fits of laughter. Rose rolled over to the Doctor and smiled up at him. "Just like the old times, eh?"

"Yeah." He grinned.

"Erm, guys?" Danny said. "Sorry to be the one to break the news but…" he pointed towards the hospital and a van was speeding towards them in the air. With a siren on the roof.

"To the TARDIS!" the Doctor exclaimed, jumping to his feet. Once again he grabbed Rose's hand with Danny on their heels. They ran down the heel, with the van gaining on them. The TARDIS came into sight and the Doctor shouted to Danny, "Get the key out! NOW!"

The blue box came ever closer and Danny aimed the key to the key hole. He slammed into the doors and the Doctor jumped up and down impatiently. Just as the van hit the brakes and they could hear a lot of movement inside probably preparing to jump out, all lasers blazing, Danny opened the doors and the three of them tumbled inside, Rose slamming the doors behind them.

Jackie stood up from the chair where Claire was and said to Rose, "You're alive!"

"Yeah," Rose nodded. "All thanks to Danny and the Doctor."

Jackie turned to the Doctor and said, all grudges forgotten, "Thank you. You saved my daughter."

"No probs." The Doctor said, shrugging it off. He walked straight past them to the consol to join Jack and Danny who had made straight for it as they had come in.

Rose looked over and the Doctor and thought, even though he was now human, he still got uncomfortable in situations. All the cleaning up, she supposed. She turned to Claire and picked her up. "Hey you!" she grinned. "Have you been being good for Nanny?"

Claire nodded and Jackie said, "She's been an absolute angel."

"Have you?" Rose smiled. "Well we'll have to see about getting you a present when we get home, what do you think?"

"Yay!" Claire squealed with joy.

At the consol, Danny said to the Doctor, "So, you think it's safe to go back to Earth now? 2023?"

"Should be." The Doctor said.

Danny shrugged and fiddled with all the knobs and the old bike pump. "October 5th, 2023. Earth, England." He muttered. "Doctor, you'll have to put in your address."

"Okey dokey." He replied, typing it in.

The Doctor flicked on the screen and saw the Time vortex outside, blue for the past. He remembered that when you go forwards in Time, it's red. Something he hadn't forgotten but had been buried in the back of his mind.

Danny, jack and the Doctor looked up as the engines groaned horribly and the TARDIS shook, like a small earth quake.

"What the hell was that?" Jackie's voice rang out as there was silence in the TARDIS. The engines had stopped. Danny hurried to the TARDIS doors and yanked the open. He peeked outside and called back over his shoulder, "We did it! Everything's ok!" He stepped outside happily as Rose, Claire, Jack, the Doctor and Jackie all joined him. "Mind you," he said to the Doctor, "Do you reckon the landing sounded a bit dodgy?"

"Ah, Jack can go in and look at it later, can't you, Captain?" The Doctor grinned.

He earned a glare from Jack. "Only place I'm going, is home." He said. "I'm settled now."

Rose laughed. "What? You? What happened to free-lancing?"

"I grew up." Jack replied shortly.

"Oh, come back to ours." Rose said. "Stay for a bit. Please?" she gave him puppy dog eyes.

He sighed and his face broke into a smile. Alright, gorgeous, you've got me _all_ night." He winked.

"Oi!" the Doctor said, elbowing him in the side. "That's my wife you're flirting with."

"You could join us…?" Jack grinned.

The Doctor shook his head disapprovingly, took Rose's and Claire's hands and walked off in the direction of their house, Jackie and Captain Jack, following behind.

Jack slowed to walk with Jackie and she said to him, "You'd be welcome at mine all night if you get what I mean."

Jack smiled at her but was really thinking he'd rather be put to death for the fifth time. "We'll see." He said.


End file.
